Trapped from the Beginning
by Hitokun
Summary: Sothe has been a poor boyfriend, driving Micaiah to finally pursue her onesided love. Her schemes don't quite go according to plan, but Mia shows her what a little spontenaiety can do. -Mia x Micaiah- Yuri


**

* * *

**

Trapped from the Beginning

* * *

"Hey, Mia. Can you do me a favour?"

Mia turned around, coming face to face with Micaiah, wondering what the Goddess of Dawn could possibly want from a mercenary like her. Ever since they joined up with the Dawn Brigade, everything had been going wrong. Nevertheless, Mia figured that this one small request wouldn't do any harm, right? After all, she and Micaiah were good friends now!

"Sure, Micaiah. Anything you ask!" Mia smiled widely, waiting to take on her task. What would it be? Errands? Bandit catching? Boyfriend beating? Or maybe….her rival dressed in white finally showed up and Micaiah was nice enough to tell her?!

"Mia, I want you to kiss me."

"No problem, I'll kiss y-Wait, what?!" The swordsmaster staggered back, her mouth opening and closing like a fish on land. Sure she thought Micaiah was pretty, but she didn't swing that way, right?

"I want you to kiss me." Micaiah stated it so matter-of-factly that Mia would think that she was telling her what a beautiful day it was. "You know…after accidentally walking in on Lucia and Elincia sharing a 'private moment', I've been questioning my relationship with Sothe." The silver haired maiden sighed as she looked up at the clouds dreamily.

Pushing the thought of Elincia and Lucia…together... to the back of her mind, Mia tried to figure out exactly why Micaiah wanted to kiss her. "Haha…well, what part about you and Sothe are you worried about?" She hoped that Micaiah wouldn't go and fall madly in love with her just because Sothe was being inconsiderate or something of that sort.

"Hmm, well…he's so overprotective and won't even give me the time of day. And when we do have some alone time, all he wants to do is screw me senseless." Micaiah's delicate features scrunched up into a frown, very uncharacteristic of the young sage.

"Huh. Do you want me to beat him up again?" Mia looked expectantly; hoping that all Micaiah wanted was for her to discipline her boyfriend. The last time he made Micaiah cry, Mia was there to give him more than his fair share of black eyes and broken ribs. The so called 'Whisper' didn't even see it coming. After that incident, Micaiah was all smiles again thanks to Mia's efforts.

"No, no, not that. It's just that he's so rough with me and he's nowhere near satisfactory. _If you know what I mean_." Micaiah whispered the last part, giving Mia a funny look.

Mia contemplated her words for a moment. And suddenly she understood _where_ Sothe would be _unsatisfactory_. Blushing and stuttering, Mia was completely inexperienced in this field of conversation. "I-I see. And what can I do to help that?"

"I've been observing everyone these past few days. And I've decided to join the rest of them." Micaiah looked happy with her answer, but it didn't even start to stem the flow of questions from Mia's mind.

"I don't understand. Join who exactly?" She gulped, wondering if she would regret having asked that.

"Haven't you noticed? There's Elincia and Lucia, Nephenee and Heather, Jill and Lethe, Tanith and Sigrun, and many others I don't want to mention. They look like they're having a lot of fun too. Always smiling, laughing, having wild romps at night when they think that people can't hear them… I found a whole horde of soldiers crouched by Jill and Lethe's tent last night…" Micaiah shuddered at the thought.

"…" It was at the least, a shock to Mia. The swordswoman must have been more oblivious than she'd like to admit.

"So, Mia. Will you give me a kiss? I'm asking, but not demanding. If you don't like this, then tell me." Micaiah grasped Mia's hands in her own, looking pleadingly at the taller girl.

"W-why me?" Mia managed to squeak out as she felt the heat rise to her cheeks, becoming a little too conscious of Micaiah's cold hands atop her warm ones.

"I've never told anyone this, but ever since I laid eyes on you, I've been bothered…" Micaiah closed in, standing awfully close to Mia now, their chests touching, their faces only mere inches apart.

Mia swallowed. Hard. Micaiah was always a good girl, wasn't she? So why, why now of all times did she have turn to the dark side? The seconds ticked by and Mia stared into Micaiah's mysterious gold orbs, enraptured by the girl's intense gaze. "B-bothered…?"

Micaiah's soft hand came up to gently cup Mia's cheek, stroking the swordsmaster tenderly.

A red flag came up in Mia's mind, but she couldn't move, didn't want to move. What was this strange magic?

"Yes, I've been bothered by you for quite a while now…never has anyone captured my attention like this." Micaiah looked up at Mia with lidded eyes, her voice sultry and soft.

"Aw, no way…" Mia whispered under her breath, wondering when Micaiah had started looking like a tasty little morsel. Truth be told, she never wanted to join the dawn brigade until she saw Micaiah. After their first meeting, it was like everything had changed.

She licked her lips.

"I want you, Mia." Micaiah closed her eyes as she pushed herself a little higher on her tip toes, wrapping her arms around Mia's neck as she closed the distance between them.

Mia closed her eyes as well, trying to lean into the kiss…but she couldn't move, so she opted to waiting for Micaiah to take the first step. A sudden pressure touched her lips, soft and light, the sensation all but fleeting and then…it was gone.

Mia blinked and opened her eyes, confused. After all that 'build up', she had expected something more, but it really was anticlimactic. "Micaiah?" Mia reached a hand out, but her arms wouldn't listen. They were frozen.

After a few moments, she realized that from the neck down she was paralyzed.

Looking at Micaiah puzzlingly, Mia's expression was even more lost as the sage smiled sheepishly, seemingly innocent, completely different from the Micaiah she encountered just a moment earlier. "Ah…sorry, Mia."

"Wow, that's all you could do, Micaiah?" It was a new voice this time, stepping out from behind the cover of the surrounding trees. Mia could hear the smirk in her voice. If only she could see who it was now…

Micaiah laughed again, nervously this time, apologizing. "Sorry, Jill. I just couldn't do it. It wouldn't be fair, would it?"

Jill stepped into Mia's view, smirking. "You had her eating out of the palm of your hand. So what if she's been frozen by a light rune? It's not like she wanted to run. Right, Mia?"

"That's right! Wait! A light rune?!" Mia grunted as she struggled against the invisible binds, but she didn't budge an inch. Her breathing was coming in short breaths now; her face flushed a light pink. If only Micaiah hadn't been such a tease…

"See. Even Mia agrees with me. It's just like you to make things so complicated, Micaiah. You were a natural in the beginning, a whole different person, but the result sure was disappointing. I thought you said you _wanted_ Mia?" Jill put her hands on her hips as she tapped her foot impatiently.

"Hah…well I thought if Mia said no, I would leave it at that, but she'd already stepped onto the light rune…If she was against it, I didn't want to take advantage of her too much." Micaiah laughed nervously again, wondering what kind of mess she'd gotten herself into this time.

Suddenly, behind the two, Mia finally broke free of her binds with a grunt, collapsing onto the ground from the exertion.

"Wow…Mia must be stronger than I thought if she could get out of that so soon." Jill pondered aloud, staring at the breathless Mia. There was something different about her now, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it...

"Ha…ha…" Mia tried to catch her breath, getting to her feet, ready to spring. "That. Was not funny, Micaiah."

Micaiah started to back away, sensing that danger was going to pounce any second now. "I'm sorry, Mia! I'll stay away from you from now on!"

"Too late for apologies." The trueblade took a running start and tackled Micaiah to the ground rather roughly, straddling the sage as she laid her hands on either side of her head.

Blinking in confusion, Micaiah didn't know if Mia was mad, but the swordswoman had signs of crazy in her burning emerald eyes. Suddenly, she felt something soft. Maybe she had hit her head on the way down there, but it felt like Mia was…kissing her?!

Not only that, but something had snapped in the laid-back swordswoman as she ravaged Micaiah right then and there on the ground, not caring who saw them. Her hands moved feverishly along Micaiah's slender body, rubbing and kneading, eliciting sharp moans from the sage girl.

Jill looked on as the blood slowly rushed to her cheeks. For her first time, Mia was quite experienced.

It was a good thing that the majority of the camp had opted to go into town to pick up some supplies or else the male soldiers would never look at Micaiah the same way ever again.

* * *

It was hours later that the two women lay on the cot, still panting, out of breath from their recent escapades. Fortunately, deciding that the ground wasn't very comfortable, they moved base to a nearby tent.

"W-wow…t-that was…" Micaiah's bare chest heaved up and down as she struggled to get the words out. She grinned widely. "Very good."

Beside her, Mia chuckled, drawing Micaiah close as she draped the light covers over them. "I'm glad…that…you liked it." She smirked maniacally; pressing her lips against Micaiah's all too sensitive neck. Like a kitten, she purred, her back arching into Mia's touch.

"M-Mia…I'm so worn out…Can't we wait until tomorrow, please?" Micaiah half heartedly tried to pry Mia's wandering hands from her body, but the swordswoman was relentless, eliciting yet another high pitched moan from the sage.

"Heh…this is your punishment, Micaiah… Teasing me, taunting me. Now, I'll have my way with you." Mia chuckled, pushing herself up on her elbows as she straddled Micaiah's slender body yet again.

"W-wait, Mia! W-whose tent is this, anyway?!" Micaiah batted away Mia's hands as she flushed a darker red, sudden alarm surfacing within her mind.

Mia leaned forward, trailing kisses along Micaiah's collarbone as she mumbled. "Who cares…?"

At that moment, the flaps of the tent parted and someone stepped in, stopping as he gasped at the sight before him, dropping the parcel in his arms.

Micaiah looked up; her eyes wide open as she gasped. "Sothe!"

Mia sat back down on the cot, drawing the covers up to her bare chest, rolling her eyes as Micaiah tried to reason with the flabbergasted young man.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know this was your tent!" Micaiah was flushed with embarrassment this time, truly apologetic.

"It's okay. I'll sleep somewhere else…" Sothe backed out of the tent, his package forgotten on the floor.

Mia snickered and soon enough, she exploded with laughter.

The next morning, everyone wondered why Sothe was so lacklustre, and all he could say was: "I lost to Mia in more ways than one."

* * *

**A/N:** Wow. I typed this up in about an hour…Totally spur of the moment thing. Proofreading was minimal…I didn't even know where I was planning to go with this. Well, whatever. It's written already, so I hope you like it.

If you did like it, please review. :D


End file.
